The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and by the cultivar name xe2x80x98TiCherxe2x80x99.
The cultivar of the accompanying photograph was developed and selected in a controlled breeding program in a controlled environment in Broadbent, Oreg. by the inventors, Harlan Cosner and Sue Cosner, as described herein.
There are no known commercial cultivars in the prior art having flowers with either a similar or close color.
xe2x80x98TiCherxe2x80x99 is a result of a cross between B-9X-31 (the seed parent) and B-9X-3439 (the pollen parent). The above-named parents were semi-double in flower form compared to xe2x80x98TiCherxe2x80x99 which has a fully double flower.
Another difference is the above-named pollen and seed parents of xe2x80x98TiCherxe2x80x99 were capable of sexual reproduction by producing both pollen and seed, compared to xe2x80x98TiCherxe2x80x99 which is both male and female sterile, and the inventors have never seen reproductive organs develop on the flowers of xe2x80x98TiCherxe2x80x99.
The impatiens plant of the present invention differs from prior plants, namely Salsa Red U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,606 in the following ways:
1. The plant of the present invention has been shown to perform better in the heat than Salsa Red; and
2. The adaxial surface of the present invention""s flowers is 57A compared to 45A on Salsa Red;
These and other characteristics will be apparent to persons skilled in the art.
The present cultivar was developed by standard cross-pollination. Its seed parent is a semi-double impatiens plant with large red semi-double flowers. This plant was designated B-9X-31 under the inventors"" controlled breeding program. The pollen parent is a semi-double impatiens plant with large cherry red semi-double flowers. This plant was designated B-9X-3439 under the inventors"" controlled breeding program. The parent plants are not the subject of any granted patent or pending application. The cross was made in the inventors"" controlled breeding program, and the first asexual reproduction was made at Broadbent, Oreg. Successive asexually reproduced generations have shown the present invention to be stable. Each asexually reproduced generation has been accomplished using lateral stems with leaves.
The traits of the cultivar of the present invention that have been observed in each successive generation of asexual reproduction and which are unique are the large cherry red fully double flowers, flowers that are positioned above or beyond the foliage, good heat tolerance, dark green foliage and mounded, freely branching and dense plant habit.
Color references are according to The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart, except where general terms of ordinary dictionary significance are used.
The following observations, measurements and description of the plants and flowers are based on the environmental and cultural practices at Broadbent, Oreg. The following measurements, values and comparisons describe plants grown under a double layer of polyethylene film with temperatures typically ranging from about 55xc2x0 F. to about 85xc2x0 F. during the daytime. Night heat was provided by bench top set at 62xc2x0 F. The individual plants were grown in six-inch Azalea containers in a soiless medium. Plants were liquid fed with high nitrate plus trace elements applied at N level 150 PPM of two successive feedings followed by one leaching with clear water. Cuttings were stuck in the last week of June and finished in late September. Light levels were between 4,000 and 6,000 ft. candles.
The plant of the present invention has not been observed in all possible environmental and/or cultural conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light level, humidity and also with cultural practices such as fertility, soil and water quality.